sam and the cyberbully
by kjobird
Summary: sam runs into a lot of trouble with a mystery bully on the slap


Sam and the Cyberbully

It was 11:30 pm and Sam and Cat were about to hit the hay but first Sam wanted to check her new account on the . Cat was already asleep when the words of hurt came and she had to keep her tears quite to let Cat sleep. A person with no picture to describe them whatsoever had commented, You are a horrible girl Sam Pucket" and when she tried to exit out more kept coming, " You have no beauty" All Sam could do was go to bed in tears hoping it would all be over by morning.

But it wasn't over. Early that morning she looked again and saw more mysterious torturous posts. When Cat finally left she burst in tears.

The torture continued on for 2 months and Cat was getting suspicious. Sam wanted to tell her but the commenter on the slap kept saying " tell anyone and you will never have a friend again". Besides it was coming from the slap, which was a very popular Hollywood arts website. What if it was someone there? That would crush Cat. She kept her mouth shut for another week until a post made the last straw.

She didn't even want to check the slap but her beeping phone kept calling her. She looked and the torture had gone from her profile, to the whole website. It said, " Sam Pucket,is a Hideous girl and should die, who's with me!" people made comments saying " Ya, die Sam, No one likes you!" Sam had no idea who this was and why or why over 10,000 people hated her but she had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a knife and started to make a video.

Mean while at Hollywood Arts, Robbie Saw Sam's goodbye video and ran as fast as his feet could carry him to tell Cat. When he got there he said with a puffy breath " Cat, You Gotta go home , Now!" At first thinking he was trying to surprise her she asked why and he answered " SAM"S ABOUT TO COMMIT SUICIDE FROM BEING CYBERBULLIED" then he showed her the videos and comments that the mystery person posted and Sam's goodbye video. Cat didn't care if it was in the middle of the school day and neither did Robbie. If Sam was Cat's friend then he was her friend. They ran to his Car and he made it go as fast as possible.

Cat ran through the door and shouted " SAM! WHERE ARE YOU? " she got no answer, she ran to the bathroom and it was locked, not a good sign. No matter how hard she pounded and jiggled the door wouldn't budge until Robbie took all the strength he had and kicked it down. They ran in only to find Sam in a pool of blood from her arm.

Cat shrieked and shook Sam and lost hope for a minute. " This is my fault, if I had just looked at her slap I would have known. " Robbie felt her wrist and said" wait there is still blood flowing, and she has a weak pulse in the other arm!" She's still alive!. Cat was relieved but still scared that she was bleeding and was not breathing. Robbie gave her CPR while Cat bandaged her cut arm. Then Robbie went to call 911.

When the paramedics arrived on the scene Robbie explained what happened and why. Once they got to her Cat had Sam's head on her lap. She stepped aside for the Paramedic. They put her on an oxygen mask and rushed her to the emergency room.

She had a serious injury but they were able to save her. Sam woke up in the hospital with Cat brushing her hand on her cheek. " Sam thank heavens you're okay!" Sam started to cry saying " I wanted to die I can't take the torture anymore" Cat held Sam's head in her arms saying " shhhh it's alright I'm here . Listen we will find out who is doing this to you but when we get home you are staying in a padded pillow box room away from weapons, drugs, or anything you can kill yourself with. Another tear fell from Sam as she leaned into Cat's arms.

While Sam was in her safety house Cat observed the comments and became crushed herself thinking " how could anyone say this about her" she was gonna get to the bottom of this. She cooked up a plan to pretend to be another bully and get close to tell her the persons name.

She messaged the suspect saying hey I hear your picking on a loser called Sam Pucket, well done she is a loser, hey message me for a few tips about her. 30 minutes later she got a reply saying great plan girly. A hint that it was a girl. She knew it couldn't be tori cause tori liked Sam and was to sweet to do that, it couldn't be Carly because she was one of Sam's best friends, plus she was In Italy and Jade even though she is tough and mean, she is not a bully. She messaged the person saying, " hey there's no need for secrets, tell me your name please. " the suspect finally said " well I suppose if we are gonna be partner in crime then I will tell you, It's Missy Moore".

Cat wasn't surprised. She was the girl who tried to get rid of Sam while she came to visit Carly. Cat told Sam who it was and she already had reported her online and her account was shut down. Sam hugged Cat tight, she could finally be at peace again.


End file.
